


Goyle

by Darkus04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: Part of a series of character designs I was doing as examples.  I love Harry Potter, so used them as the subjects.  It was originally on larger paper, but I had to cut them out as I ran out of room on my walls.
Kudos: 1





	Goyle

" Goyle" />


End file.
